Kuroko no Karaoke!
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: It was supposed to be Seirin's bonding time...but the more the merrier right? Now, in order to prevent their coaches from teaming up in cooking their dinner of doom, they decided that they'd have KARAOKE TIME!
1. Let the Characters come forth!

**Author's note:**

Randomness on my part for Kuroko no Basuke!

AHHAHAHAHA! I so wanted to write something for Kuroko no Basuke besides the crossover I have between Project K and KnB and the Kuroko no PETS (which might be on hiatus until I get a friend to continue it for me)…

So I'll start writing oneshots or only a couple of chapters and probably yaoi here and there for now!

Ah, not to keep you waiting, here's the story!

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke**

"**Kuroko no Karaoke!"**

**Chapter 1: Let the characters come forth!**

It was a normal day in the gym for Seirin's basketball club. Too normal for Riko Aida, the coach of said club, to stand. For the past couple of weeks, they did nothing but practice and wait for anything big to come up, but unfortunately, the story isn't going the way they planned. Or at least until Reimei-Jennoir-sama came and gave them their script for a new story.

It was already past 4 when she stood up and blew the whistle for them to stop. They gathered to the bench and started relaxing while listening to her words.

"I've decided," She began, eyeing conspicuously at the red-head of the team with a slight smile, "We're going to have bonding time in Kagami's apartment!"

Said boy nearly spat out his water at the team captain sitting beside him, "W-Why mine?!"

"Because it's big and we can totally persuade you into it." Riko stated back, eyes gleaming with evil intentions despite her flowery smile.

His other teammates shuddered and were silently praying for him to agree as if their life depended on it. Well, of course he knew that if he refused the training menu next time won't leave him enough strength to be able to walk back to his apartment.

"Fine," He muttered.

So in the end, Kagami led the team to his apartment. Even though they already had the chance to come here after their match with Touo Academy, they still stopped a couple of feet from it to admire such structure being owned by one of their dumbest (really?) member.

"Don't just stand there! Get over he-" Kagami's irritated yell was cut short by somebody else's shout from behind them.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

Everybody already knew who that would be. When they turned back, they saw Kise waving at them (or probably just Kuroko) with Kasamatsu, Aomine, Momoi, Midorima and his teammate Takao behind him.

"Hello Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted albeit grudgingly at him, "Hello Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun…ah, and Captain-san and teammate-san,"

Kagami raised a brow at the teal haired boy, probably wondering who he was referring the last names to.

"Ah, I'm Kasamatsu Yukio, that blond brat's coach. I didn't get to introduce myself to you in our last game right?" The captain of Kaijou said, stretching his hand to greet the other boy.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko took the handshake before his hand was snatched by a certain happy boy.

"You remember me right? I nearly got your misdirection figured out!"

"Hello..Takao-san…"

After a couple of moments studying each other with intense gazes, Kise finally managed to catch Kuroko's attention.

"Ne, Kurokocchi! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to have bonding time in Kagami-kun's place, as what the Coach implies.." He replied.

Kise blinked for a while, "Kagamicchi's place..?" He murmured before turning back as the other people who had came with the blond looked up at the infrastructure before them, "You..mean that's…Kagamicchi's place..?"

"Nice crib," Aomine said with a smirk, "Did you already bring a girl over?"

"N-no way! I've got more important things to do than that!" Kagami screamed back at him.

"…you've got nothing more important to do..not even studying, Kagami-kun," Kuroko side-commented, earning a yell from the red-haired teen.

"Which reminds me, my lucky item for tomorrow," Midorima stated as everyone looked at him with weird eyes. He ignored it and pressed the rim of his glasses, "The lucky item for tomorrow is a rich-looking place."

"That's absurd! Like hell you could carry around a rich-looking place as a lucky item!"

"I just need to stay in one, stupid." He glared at Kagami which made him finally groan and shut up.

Before they knew what was already happening, Kuroko was glomped by Momoi, "Tetsu-kun! I miss bonding time with everyone! Especially with you!" She squealed, hugging the boy's arm.

"I kindoff miss them too," Kuroko said absentmindedly.

"Then let's have one!" Kise suggested, sparkles flying around him.

Riko finally snapped, flames spurting from around her as she stepped in and grabbed Kuroko and Kagami by their collar, "Oi! Did you forget that we're the ones having the bonding time here?!"

"O-oh yeah.." The blond boy put on a sad face for a split-second until another idea popped into his mind, "Then we'll go with you!"

"Are you serious?!" Kagami blurted out.

"Aside from damaging your legs by copying Aomine, I think you also damaged your brain, Kise," Midorima said.

"Th-that's cruel!"

"No! I think it's more that since he copied Dai-chan, he must've also copied Dai-chan's brain!" Momoi chimed in.

"You…!" Aomine's brow twitched after hearing her words but decided to let it slide, but Kise was still whining.

Not anymore standing the way the younger brats were acting and how much noise they are making to disturb the neighborhood, Seirin's captain, Junpei Hyuuga, also snapped.

"DON'T TALK WHEN YOUR MOUTH IS FULL." He murmured, and everyone looked at him with half-curiousity and half-fear, but his team mates already knew his mood at the moment.

"But we're not eating anyt-" Aomine was cut short when the captain's dangerous gaze landed on him, and also since Kuroko elbowed him on the side.

"I SAID DON'T TALK WHEN YOUR MOUTH IS FULL! FULL OF NONSENSE! YOU FRESHMEN NEED TO LEARN SOME DISCIPLINE!"

"Ahhh…Kiyoshi, say something would ya?" Koganei whispered followed by Mitobe nodding in approval.

"I think it's like…The more the merrier, right?" Kiyoshi said with a smile.

So in the end, Kagami's apartment became flooded with Seirin's members and the group that Kise managed to drag in, thanks to Kiyoshi's words.

"What a nice place to stay in, Kagamicchi!"

"Keep your voice down, Kise!"

"Ouch! Why'd you have to kick me, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Ahh…what a lucky bastard.."

"You're just jealous, Ahomine,"

"Shut up, Bakagami,"

"Tetsu-kun! I wanna live here with you!"

"I'd prefer living alone, Momoi-san,"

"This really is a lucky item,"

"Don't tell me you plan on staying here for a whole day, Shin-chan?!"

"Hmph."

After that conversation, an eerie silence followed them. Only the ticking sound of the clock could be heard, that is until Riko stood up.

"I'll cook up something for us to eat."

"Ah! I'll come with you!" Momoi offered as she stood up as well.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Seirin screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The rest of the Generation of Miracles screamed.

"What? What's going on?" Kasamatsu raised a brow before questioning Kaijou's team captain beside him, "Why's everyone acting that way?"

"I remember Shin-chan telling me that their coach before, which is Momoi-san by the way, is bad in cooking,"

Koganei overheard their conversation and couldn't help but whisper back to them, "Our coach is also bad in cooking! With them cooking together, we'll die!"

Kasamatsu and Takao shivered.

"Q-Quick! Somebody think of something before we're screwed!"

"W-wait, coach!" Kagami blurted out, stopping the two girls from entering the kitchen, "W-we're supposed to be bonding right?"

"Y-yeah!" Hyuuga joined in, "You're not supposed to leave us while we uhh…won't know you guys!"

"Oh, okay.." Riko murmured.

"But I don't see anyone getting to know each other! You're not even doing anything!" Momoi pouted, crossing her arms.

"A-ah..that, we…well, we already thought of a game!" Aomine said with a forced smile, "Right, Kise?"

"Huh? O-oh! Yeah, we did!" Kise followed after him.

"Let's hear it then,"

Everyone's gazes turned to Kise. The girls were staring at him expectantly while the rest of the guys were glaring at him with hopes that he has a good idea in mind or he'll be dead twice.

"Uhhmm…let's see…ahh…"

"What is it?"

"Anoo…"

"Kise…"

"It's…you see…"

"Kise!"

"K-Karaoke!"

Everyone facepalmed in disappointment and were expecting laughter from anybody in the group but everyone stayed silent. The suddenly, Momoi squealed.

"Great idea!"

Riko also smiled, "Ah, I like that. I wanna know who knows how to sing in the team!"

The two girls went back to their seat and started discussing how they'll be taking turns. Everyone was relieved that they won't be cooking for them, but also dismayed that they had made Kise decide the game for them. And it HAD to be Karaoke, which Kise was good at, and the others aren't.

"Okay!" The two girls chimed, facing the group with sparkly and flowery background, which they are now very afraid of.

"Draw lots!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

Okay, I didn't expect the supposedly a prologue to be this long, but hey, since I'm on a typing spree, I might as well continue!

I hope that piqued your interest!

I'll be continuing it soon, but don't expect it to be everyday, cuz you know, I'm still a high school student with the exams coming up in less than 3 weeks! Omigawd. Wish me luck!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	2. Baby are you DOWN?

**Author's note:**

Omigawd! Another update! I felt so inspired when I heard Kagami's song: "Michi no Tochuu", which by the way, captures his SUUUUUUUUUUUPERMEGAFOXYDAMNH OT voice! You better listen to it, because it's totally amazing~

Ah, anyways, let's go to the story! Thanks for my reviewers and I hope you'll continue to read this and review!

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke**

"**Kuroko no Karaoke!"**

**Chapter 2: Baby are you "Down"?**

The drawlots happened after the girls made the papers with everyone's name written on it. They placed it in a small box and moved it to the center of the table.

"I'll draw who'll sing first! Then after he's done, he gets to pick who's next, okay?" Momoi stated with a smile as her hand reached out to pick one of the papers.

When she opened the roll, her eyes saddened, probably because she was expecting Kuroko's name to appear, but instead it was..

"Takao…?" She murmured, looking around the room before pointing to the guy with the sparkling face on the corner of the table, "You're up first,"

"Yeah! I knew I'd have the chance to finally show my talent!" Takao cheered, fist pumping into the air as he pulled on Kagami's radio and placed his CD on.

"Since when did you have talent?" Midorima murmured, placing his head on his hand, eyeing sluggishly at his team mate who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Just watch me blow your head off, Shin-chan!" He made a sort-off victory pose with a finger pointing to him, then he went to press the 'start' button on the player.

A tune started playing, and it was even just a minus one (without lyrics). Takao stepped a foot on the table and used a nearby spoon as his mic as he started singing.

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is fallin' down, down, down (oh)_

_You ought to know  
Tonight is the night to let it go  
Put on a show  
I wanna see how you lose control_

Everyone was practically snickering at how ridiculous Takao looks like right now, with all the sparkles in the background and how his face looks so seductive to a certain green-haired male in the room.

_So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away  
So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape _

By this point of the song, he approached Midorima, who backed up a couple of slides until Takao took his hand with a smile. Midorima felt his heart skip a beat, but managed to not making a face. Takao smirked, knowing full well that he already got the green-haired man's attention. He lowered his voice to not be so loud as to shouting right infront of his treasured Ace.

_So, baby, don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down.._

There was an awkward silence in the room besides the song itself and the fact that Momoi was nearly suppressing her squeals beside Aomine. Midorima pulled his hand away and crossed his arms, glaring at his team mate, silently threatening him to not approach him any further or he'll use tomorrow's lucky item, whatever it was, to stab the living daylights out of that smiling face of his. Takao pouted a bit but moved a couple of steps away before smirking again.

_Just let it be  
Come on and bring your body next to me  
I'll take you away  
Turn this place into our private getaway_

Momoi gasped, at the same time, covered her blushing face with her hands while Aomine stared at her as if she was from another planet. Kagami nearly jumped on his place when he heard somebody clapping beside him, which was Kuroko, who was clapping in time with the beat of the song.

_So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away  
So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape  
So why don't we run away_

_So, baby, don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down.._

He stopped to take a breath, and everyone thought that it's the end of the song, but he continued. This time, he had some sort of serious expression and lower voice.

_Down like she's suppose to be  
She gets down low for me  
Down like her temperature  
'Cause to me she's zero degrees  
She's cold, like over freeze  
I got that girl from overseas  
Now she's my Miss America  
Now can I be her soldier, please?  
I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love  
Got me look like baby Cupid  
Sending arrows from above  
Don't you ever leave the side of me  
And definitely, not probably  
And honestly I'm down like that economy_

_So, baby, don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?__  
Down, down  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?__  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down  
Oh, oh, the sky is falling down _

The music started fading down and Takao finally slumped on his chair, panting as if he had been in a national basketball match. Everyone clapped for him as he waved his hands around.

"Thank you thank you!" He chimed in between breaths before turning to face Midorima, "So, did I do good or what?"

"That ruined my day, now shut up before I shove that spoon in your mouth." The other teen replied, looking away with his brows twitching.

Takao didn't reply besides smiling.

"Wait, who's that 'she' you were referring to in that song?" Kagami asked, head on his hands.

The others nodded while staring at him intently. Kise was the first to laugh, "Are you with someone now? Someone from America?"

"No, I just felt like singing that song! That's not meant for anybody, really," Takao retaliated, hands in front of him in a defensive pose, but Momoi was already smiling at him.

"It's fine, I understand! Okay! Pick out a paper!" Momoi said enthusiastically with a small giggle before handing him the box of papers.

Takao gulped nervously while picking out a paper. Everyone else was staring at the two, wondering what Momoi meant by 'understand' and why Takao was looking as if he was falling in a pit of despair. The confusion was pushed aside when he finally took out a paper and unfolded it.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Omigawd, I think that was bad. Sorry! Actually, I really am doing drawlots as to who will be the next person who'll be singing! And apparently, Takao came first. The next one will be…. *takes out paper…then giggles* just wait for next chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to continue this because it's like 2 weeks left before my exam!

I have short attention span, sorry…So I'm distracted by my instinct to write than study. Well, I can do well anyways since I've been through worst. Or whatever.

Anyways, please review! And if you have suggestions, please feel free to suggest!

Oh, and by the way, the song was: "Down" by Jay Sean.

Till next chapter!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	3. I gotta do it SOLO

**Author's note:**

OOOH! New update! This time, after we did the drawlots, we got none other than Kuroko! Now, I just thought of a song that fits him, and if you want, look it up in the net and listen to eat. Close your eyes and imagine Kuroko singing.

Tehee~

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke**

"**Kuroko no Karaoke!"**

**Chapter 3: I gotta do it "Solo"**

Takao gulped nervously while picking out a paper. Everyone else was staring at the two, wondering what Momoi meant by 'understand' and why Takao was looking as if he was falling in a pit of despair. The confusion was pushed aside when he finally took out a paper and unfolded it.

"Kuroko," He read out, making everyone gasp while Momoi was squealing in delight.

"Tetsu-kun! It's your turn!" Momoi screeched, pushing the light haired boy to the center of the group.

"I don't really sing, so.."

"What are you talking about? Everyone can sing! Though not as good as me, but you get the point!" Kise stated with a smile. Everyone glared at him, which made him retract his point, "I-I mean, you can do it, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko sulked a moment, pulling himself away from Momoi and still sitting down. Everyone was already giving him statements of encouragement, but still he doesn't want to.

"Kuroko, be a man and sing," Kagami said, glaring at him as if telling him to do it or we won't play anymore, but he still shook his head.

Riko sighed, placing her head on her hand, tapping the table with her free hand in an impatient rhythm. Everyone from Seirin started feeling a cold chill that was at the same time, burning and creepy. And ofcourse, that was coming from their coach.

"Kuroko! Do it!" Koganei yelped, inching away from their coach who was already emitting an aura of 'double the training menu'.

"Just a short song would do! Just hurry and sing!"

Kuroko eyed on them nonchalantly, making his point that he really won't do it. Or that was until he felt a hand smack his back and made him stumble forward. He glared at the doer of the motion and saw Aomine giving him a somewhat angry expression.

"Go, Tetsu." Was the only words from the blue-haired man.

Kuroko's brow twitched. He sighed and finally stood up, "Fine,"

Everyone gasped again, and they fell silent, except for Momoi's inaudible screams of joy. He clicked a couple of times on the player of Kagami until he heard a familiar beat play.

"You know that song?" Takao asked.

"I feel it actually."

The beat continued until he took in a long breath and started singing the intro words.

_I said I don't want to walk this earth  
If I got to do it solo_

Everyone listened attentively to the song that he 'feels', which piqued their curiosity. Even Aomine raised a brow at the words from him. Kuroko looked away as he started the first stanzas.

_See, girl we used to be a team, running the streets  
Yeah, we was living out our dream, oh  
You used to be my rider, I was your provider  
Now we separated in two_

_Oh and baby, you left and sailed away alone  
(Yeah, alone)  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
Where nowhere to get home_

Now everyone understood what he meant by him feeling the song. Riko put on a small smile as she closed her eyes. Beside her, Seirin's team were somewhat reduced to tears while Kagami snorted in dismay. It was obvious who he was referring to in the song, but said man was just staring at him.

_And I don't wanna go, go, I don't wanna go, girl_  
_I don't wanna it, no, no, I don't wanna it, no, no_  
_I don't want to walk this earth_  
_If I gotta do it solo_

_'Cause I was so high and now I'm so low_  
_And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo_  
_And I don't want to walk this earth_  
_If I gotta do it solo, solo_

Kuroko eyed impatiently at Aomine, who was just looking at him with the same eyes he usually has. Deep down inside the Seirin member, he was slowly lossing the will to continue. He felt heartbroken for quite a while, until he decided to try and go up another level. He has to make Aomine realize just that.

_You was the beat unto my top line_  
_Put us together and you have to hit the rewind_  
_See, you give me a purpose, now I'm getting nervous_  
_That my heart will never sing again_

_Oh, when we was burning up the airways_  
_They know us from the Virgin Islands to the UK_  
_See, we was on our way to the platinum and gold_  
_Never thought that you'd go but you did, yeah, you did_

Aomine's eyes widened when he saw Kuroko face and point a finger at him as he sang the song. The words slowly processed and echoed in his ears. That was quite the force when flashbacks played in his mind. That wasTetsu, alright..making him realize with such a blunt atmostphere.

_Oh and baby, you left and sailed away alone_  
_And now you got me trapped up on this island_  
_Where nowhere to get home_

Kuroko took in a deep breath before singing the final stanzas. He faced away from Aomine, hoping that nobody would get what he was trying to imply besides Aomine leaving him and all, but ofcourse, Momoi knew by the look she was giving him. His brow twitched again but he let it slide.

_And I don't wanna go, go, I don't wanna go, girl_  
_I don't wanna it, no, no, I don't wanna it, no, no_  
_I don't want to walk this earth_  
_If I gotta do it solo_

_'Cause I was so high and now I'm so low_  
_And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo_  
_And I don't want to walk this earth_  
_If I gotta do it solo, solo_

When the tune died down, Momoi lunged herself at him and started praising him. Everyone else clapped with Seirin giving him thumbs up and the rest of the Generation of Miracles nodding their head at him. While he was on Momoi's arms, he stole a glance at Aomine. Said guy was facing away from him, but Kuroko could faintly see a tinge of red on the boy's ears. He smiled, knowing full well that he won this time.

Just as he was making an imaginary victory pose, Aomine turned and glared at him, "That's not funny, Tetsu."

"What was?"

"T-that!"

"It wasn't funny in the first place so why say that, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko gave him the innocent look, making him inch away a bit.

He scoffed and crossed his arms, "Tetsu's gone evil,"

"I guess he got that from you," Momoi said with a slight giggle, elbowing him to make her point.

"Like hell I'd be able to influence him!" Aomine retorted.

Kuroko intercepted their quarrel by suddenly appearing between them, "And, which reminds me, I have to draw out somebody right?"

"Of course!" Momoi leaned in, taking the box from Riko and handing it over to him. She winked at Aomine before focusing her attention back to him.

Kuroko picked out the one lying on top of the others and read out the name.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Omigawd! I just can't stop laughing when I imagined Kurokocchi singing that song! It so fits his current status!

And yes, this chappy had hints of KurokoXAomine in it, more like last chapter's TakaoXMidorima !

Tehee~

So anyways, Thank God I was able to update this! Next week is already my exams too! So expect a delayed update! LoL sorry!

But anyways, If you want to know the song, it's entitled "Solo" by Iyaz. Look it up in youtube and listen to it.

Ah! So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

I'm gonna start the drawlots for next chapter and pick out a song suitable for him/her!

.

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	4. Hey Juliet-Er I mean Sempai!

**Author's note:**

Heya guys! Sorry for the late update! But hey! School is hard and really a pain, especially if you have to put on a 'perfect student' façade.

Anyways, this is sort of rushed, but at least I updated! Wahhahah! #shot

Read and Review!

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke**

"**Kuroko no Karaoke!"**

**Chapter 4: Hey Juliet! Er-I mean Sempai!**

The roll of paper was placed in front of a certain blond model, who wore a rather surprised if not expectant.

" It's your turn, Kise!" Takao chimed, grin plastered on his face.

"Wah!" Kise wailed, putting his hands up in defense, "Why so early?"

His captain, Kasamatsu, just gave him a jab to the side, "Just go, idiot. You know you want to sing already."

Kise smiled at him before nodding, clutching hi painful rib as he walked over to the radio. He connected his Iphone (its 5 *gasp*) on the stereo and played a song that started with claps falling on a beat. And almost immediately, he turned and sang.

_Hey I've been watching you, _

_ Every little thing you do. _

_Every time I see you pass _

_In my homeroom class, _

_Makes my heart beat fast. _

_I've tried to page you twice, _

_But I see you roll your eyes. _

_Wish I could make you real, _

_But your lips are sealed. _

_That ain't no big deal._

He put his hand in front of him, waving it at the audience and emphasizing his heart beat with the doki doki motion *. He walked around a bit as he continued on with the song, giving them a determined look.

_Cause I know you really want me. (yeah) _

_I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)_

_ So why you trying to do without me. (yeah) _

_When you got me, _

_Where you want me._

Kuroko gave a small smile, knowing very well who Kise was already referring to. His affection towards Kuroko was merely obsession, and to Aomine, it was admiration. But towards his sempai slash captain, it is more than those two feelings combined.

_Hey Juliet _

_I think you're fine. _

_You really blow my mind. _

_Maybe someday _

_you and me can run away. _

_I just want you to know, _

_I wanna be your Romeo. _

_Hey Juliet Hey_

Kise took a deep breath and prepared for the second stanza. The group was awed at his warm and smooth voice. Him being a model was already something, but even his voice was actually very topnotch, if only he used it for better purposes instead of yelling and wailing.

_Girl you got me on my knees, _

_Beggin' please, baby please. _

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin', _

_"Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me?" _

_Too far to turn around, _

_So I'm gonna stand my ground. _

_Gimme just a little bit of hope, _

_or smile or a glance, _

_Give me one more chance._

He took strides towards his sempai and smiled, holding out his hand. Inviting him. And if Kasamatsu wasn't busy fuming in embarrassment, he could have seen imaginary doggy ears and a tail wagging happily at him.

_Cause I know you really want me. (yeah) _

_I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah) _

_So why you tryin' to do without me. (yeah) _

_When you got me, _

_Where you want me._

Kasamatsu slapped the blonde's hand away, blushing in the process while mumbling incoherent words that might stab the blonde's ego when he manages to hear them. Kise's smile only grew wider but his voice softened,almost silk-like, as it echoed in the room.

_Hey Juliet _

_I think you're fine. _

_You really blow my mind. _

_Maybe someday _

_you and me can run away. _

_I just want you to know, _

_I wanna be your Romeo. _

_Hey Juliet Hey_

The music died down as Kise placed the mic-turned spoon back on the table. The short silence was cut off by everyone's loud applaud and acknowledging words.

"That was amazing, Kise!" Takao yelled, fist waving in the air while screaming more weird words that was only drowned down by the increasing loudness of the clapping.

He waved back at them,blushing, and one hand scratching the back of his head. He sat down beside his sempai, and, brushing off the nervous feeling, he grinned at Kasamatsu.

"Was that okay, sempai?" His voice almost sounded as a purr to Kasamatsu, unless it was just his hearing.

The older teen huffed, knuckling the blond's ribs before crossing his arms, "You're a model. What do you think I should be saying?"

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe along the lines of 'Sure you can be my Romeo'," He joked, voice nearly faltering due to the waving breath from the impact.

Kasamatsu's face flushed for a split second before he elbowed Kise by reflex, "Learn your place, kohai!" He sputtered.

"H-hai, Sempai..." Kise replied, comedical tears pouring.

The older one closed his eyes, brows twitching, until he gave the blond a soft pat on the back before whispering, "G-good job, I guess,"

And for a good 5 seconds, the whole room exploded with a sudden brightness (plus sparkles) that shortened out everyone's corneas. After which, they proceeded with the next drawlots.

"So? Who's next, Kise?" Riko asked hopefully.

Kise's eyes stared at the paper for a while, until he showed it to her.

* * *

**Author's note:**

OMG WHAT A LATE UPDATE. And of ALL the stories, it HAD to be this!

Ah well, at least I proved that I'm still alive. #shot

HAHAHHA KYA! I just love KiKasa! They are SO meant to be!

My exam is starting again soon. After that I might start updating again. Hihihi

Busy again.

Please read and review!

~Signing out

Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
